Hero?
by Kiyu desu
Summary: Seorang hero mencoba untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia dari penyerbuan seekor kutu. Ah, tidak juga. School trip? /"Izaya, tolong, ini bukan kencan, ini school trip!"/ B-day Fic for Izanyan!


**A/N:** b-day fic buat Izaya lagi~

**Disclaimer:** copyright Ryohgo Narita-sensei, awesome novel is awesome~

**Warning:** OOC, school life, _innuendo_ (lol)

_**Hero...?**_

**o**

**o**

**o**

Raijin _Gakuen_, sekolah tempat berkumpulnya—_no_, _nope_, bukan anak-anak pintar atau elit atau sebagainya... hanya sekolah biasa dengan murid biasa dan gurunya pun biasa saja...

... tapi ada seorang murid, bersurai pirang, berperawakan preman—berkekuatan monster? Ah, tidak! Dia hanya murid biasa, tidak memiliki kekuatan monster atau apalah itu. Hanya saja, ia suka merusak properti sekolah... tapi, itu ada alasannya! Dia ingin membasmi seekor kutu yang suka menggoda iman(nya), itu saja _kok_!

Kalian tahu? Kutu itu sangat menyebalkan, harus cepat dibasmi dan dihancurkan. Kalau misalnya dia berkembang biak bagaimana? Bisa repot kan? Maka dari itu _hero_ kita satu ini, mencoba untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia dari penyerbuan seekor kutu yang mungkin di masa depan dapat berevolusi menjadi informan—_sexy_,_ cute_,_ uke-ish_—ber-_god complex_, sangat berbahaya bukan?

Dengan segenap kekuatan-bukan-monster-nya, _hero_ kita ini melempar botol dari _vending machine_—bukan _vending machine_-nya loh ya—ke arah kutu yang sedang meloncat-loncat dengan ria. Bayangkan ia bahkan bernyanyi, kita quote "Satu-satu aku sayang Shizu-_chan_~ dua-dua sayang gangguin dia~ tiga-tiga bikin dia kesal~ satu dua tiga~ aku bahagia~" akhir dari quote, sambil loncat menghindari lemparan botol dari si _hero_ kita, dan menerobos para siswa yang menghalangi jalannya.

Mendengar suara cempreng dan ditambah lirik yang menyebalkan itu, _hero_ kita ini semakin jengkel dan berteriak, "IIIZAAYAAA!". Akhirnya iapun _sprint_ dengan kekuatan penuh dan membentangkan tangannya kedepan sejauh mungkin untuk menangkap kerah belakang dari si kutu itu. Hap!

"Dapat kau, _Nomimushi_ sialan!" geramnya seraya mencengkram erat kerah belakangnya dan langsung merangkul leher si kutu.

Si kutu bukannya takut karena tertangkap, ia malah berseringai, "Shizu-_chan_~ jangan disini _ahn_~" godanya, berpura-pura mendesah genit.

Seketika wajah _hero_ kita satu ini langsung memerah, "S-sialan kau!" serunya sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada si kutu, "Awas kau! Lain kali akan kuhabisi!" peringatnya lalu berbalik badan dan pergi menjauh dari rivalnya itu.

"_Mou_, Shizu-_chan_! Tapi jangan main kasar ya~ aku kan masih _virgin_~" ucapnya dengan nada bicara seperti seorang gadis sambil melambaikan tangannya pada _hero_ kita yang beranjak pergi.

"_URUSAI_!"

* * *

_School trip_?

Shizuo Heiwajima—_hero_ kita barusan —berpikir bagaimana jadinya kalau ia ikut _school trip_ bersama dengan rival _slash_ kutu _slash_ Izaya Orihara, sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu? Selama delapan jam sekelas dengan si kutu itu saja sudah bikin darahnya mendidih(ke bawah... eh)—dan ketahanan mental untuk tidak meledak di dalam kelas—apalagi 24 jam selama 3 hari ia harus melihatnya? Kalau ia beruntung di penginapan tidak sekamar dengan si kutu, kalau sekamar? Bisa-bisa laki-laki bersurai pirang ini bakal berencana bunuh diri—atau bunuh seekor kutu.

Mengapa ia harus satu sekolah dengan si kutu ini, sih? Terlebih lagi sekelas—dan bersebelahan pula! Entah sudah berapa banyak barang di kelasnya yang rusak akibat ia sering melempari barang-barang tak berdosa itu ke arah si kutu—dan pasti tidak kena... parahnya ia sering di-skors gara-gara itu semua.

Oh masa-masa SMA yang _**indah**_.

"_Nee_,_ nee_, Shizu-_chan_, bukankah ini akan jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan?" bisik Izaya sambil berseringai menatap si _blonde_.

"Diam kau, _Nomimushi_. Tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan bila kau ada di dalamnya," sanggah Shizuo tanpa menoleh ke arah Izaya. Ia malahan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnnya dan menghela napas panjang.

"_Hidoi_, Shizu-_chan_!" cemberut laki-laki bermanik merah indah itu, "Kan, jarang-jarang kita bakal ti-du-r ba-re~ng," godanya kembali.

Shizuo mendengus—sudah terbiasa dengan _innuendo_ dari si raven itu, "Maumu. Kalau iya kita sekamar," ia berbalik menatap Izaya dan menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Izaya sebagai balasan karena berkata-kata yang tidak benar.

"Ouch!" Izaya memegang dahinya, "_Mou_, Shizu-_chan_! sakit tau!"

"Biar tau rasa kau."

* * *

"Hiyaaa! Kita sekamar!" seru seorang laki-laki berkaca mata seraya bertepuk kemenangan dengan laki-laki bermanik merah—bahagia.

"Ini akan menjadi _school trip_ paling menyenangkan sepanjang masa!" seru lagi anak laki-laki bermanik merah—tak kalah antusias dengan yang memakai kaca mata.

"Sabar ya, Shizuo."

"Oh, _hell_."

Lain dengan dua orang bocah hiperaktif tadi, dua orang bocah lainnya; yang satu pasrah, satunya lagi jengkel.

"Hei, kalian, harusnya ikut senang juga, _dong_!" pekik Shinra Kishitani, bocah berkaca mata tadi, seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak kedua temannya itu.

Izaya—bocah yang juga senang bisa sekamar dengan teman dekatnya—pun berjalan mendekati _hero_ kita, "_Nee_, Shizu-_chan_, kita sekamar, kan?" seringainya, menang.

"Tch, sial," gumam Shizuo sambil membuang mukanya. Ia lalu bergegas mengambil tas bawaannya untuk ditaruh di pojok ruangan kamar mereka.

"_Hidoi_," cemberutnya, "setidaknya senyum dikit _kek_, Shizu-_chan_, _mou_!"

Si _blonde_ menghela napas sambil meletakkan tasnya lalu melangkah mendekati si kutu, "Izaya, diam, kau menyebalkan," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua belah pipi mulus rivalnya itu.

"Aaaa! Shishu-shaaaan!" pekik Izaya tidak jelas karena pipinya ditekan, "Epashhkhaaan!" rengeknya seraya mencoba melepaskan diri.

Shinra dan Kadota—teman yang pasrah tadi—tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kedua temannya itu. Meraka sebenarnya sempat berpikir, hubungannya Shizuo dan Izaya ini apa sih? Rival? Musuh? Atau... ah, lupakan saja lah dulu.

"Olooong Hinraaa! Othaashiiin!"

"Pfft, Izaya, kamu bicara apa sih?" olok Shinra, tanpa hiraukan permintaan tolong dari temannya itu.

"_Maa_,_ maa_, Shizuo, sudahlah," lerai Kadota—yang Izaya panggil 'Dotachin'.

Kini Shizuo yang berseringai, "Biar tau rasa kau, _Nomimushi_."

"_Hidoi_!" seru Izaya sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang jadi kemerah-merahan.

* * *

Langit biru yang cerah, angin semilir yang segar, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya, dan pasangan _lovey-dovey_ yang saling bergandengan tangan—

"Yay! Hari pertama nge-_date_ dengan Shizu-_chan_!"

"_Nomimushi_—"

Oh, itu _hero_ kita dan si kutu.

"—lepaskan tanganmu dan menjauhlah dariku!" geram _hero_ kita sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan si kutu yang melekat di lengannya.

"Tapi kan, Shizu-_chan_, ini hari pertama _school trip_, harusnya kita lebih mesra dari biasanya, hmph!"

"INI BUKAN KENCAN, _NOMIMUSHI_!"

"Ya buat ini jadi kencan, _dong_!"

"KITA BAHKAN TIDAK PACARAN!"

"Ya udah, tembak aku sekarang!"

"LELAH."

* * *

"Shizu-_chan_..."

"Hn."

"Bosan..."

"Hn..."

"Shizu-_chan_."

"Hn."

"Shizu-_chan_!"

"Hn!"

"Shiiizuuu-_chaaaaan_!"

"Hnnnnnn."

"Ahn~ lagi, Shizu-_chan_~ lebih cepat, ahn~"

_Blush_.

"Apa-apaan, Izaya?!"

"Hmph! Siapa suruh mengabaikanku!"

"Ok! Apa? Jadi sekarang kamu mau apa?"

"Karena ini hari kedua... kita harus pergi ke tempat yang paling romantis!"

_Groan_.

"Izaya, tolong, ini bukan kencan, ini _school trip_!"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Beda!"

.

.

.

_Sigh_.

"Bahkan kita tidak pacaran..."

_Face-palm_.

* * *

"Hei, pergi bareng, yuk."

"Maaf, Shinra, aku sudah di-_booking_."

"Eh? Sama?"

"Shizu-chan dong~ sama siapa lagi~"

"Masa?!"

"Tsk, tsk, Shinra, _indoor voice_, tolong."

"Kita kan berada diluar..."

"Lelah..."

"Yang sabar ya, Shizuo."

"Kadota, kau memang yang paling pengertian."

"—Jadi kau memang sudah _booking_ Izaya?"

"_NGGA_!"

**ooo**

Malamnya...

"_PILLOW FIGHT_!" seru seseorang bersuara cempreng yang tidak tahu malu dengan begitu saja melempar bantal kearah teman-temannya yang hendak tidur supaya besok tidak terlambat bangun untuk beres-beres pulang dari _school trip_— yang melelahkan bagi Shizuo—ini.

"Izaya! Tidur! Ini bukan saatnya bermain permainan anak kecil seperti itu!" omel Shizuo seraya memijat pelipisnya karena pusing melihat kelakuan Izaya yang selalu hyper mulai dari tadi pagi. Belum cukup apa derita yang ia alami mulai dari hari pertama _school trip_?

"Shizu-_chan_, mengajakku tidur bareng nih?" seringai Izaya sambil merangkak mendekati Shizuo yang telah merebahkan diri di _futon_-nya.

"Ah! R-18!" pekik Shinra, terkekeh, lalu mulai menarik selimut—ingin segera tidur dan juga tidak ingin melihat adegan macam-macam dari kedua temannya itu.

"Selamat tidur..." ucap Kadota yang juga tidak ingin terlibat dan lebih memilih tidur—lagipula hari ini cukup melelahkan karena terus menerus mendengar rengekan suara cempreng Izaya yang minta perhatian Shizuo mulai dari pagi hingga sore. Mendengar suara Izaya itu melelahkan juga kau tahu?

"_Nomimushi_..." geram Shizuo, lelah.

"Shizu-_chan_," sahut balik Izaya dengan nada manja.

Shizuo menatap Izaya tajam. Izaya menatap balik dengan wajah memelas di-imut-imut-in(?).

"..."

Izaya senyum polos.

"..."

Izaya semakin mendekati Shizuo.

"..."

"Shizu-_chan_..."

Shizuo menghela napas, kalah. Ia membuka selimutnya, "Ya udah, sini masuk," ucapnya sambil menginstruksikan Izaya agar masuk ke dalam selimut bersamanya.

"Yaaay!" tanpa basa-basi Izaya langsung masuk ke dalam selimut si _blonde_ itu dan meringkung dalam pelukannya.

"_Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_~"

* * *

Dan _hero_ kita pun masih mencoba untuk membasmi seekor kutu dan menyelamatkan umat manusia dari serbuannya.

"SHIZU-_CHAN_, _DAISUKI_!"

_Blush_.

"AAARGH DIAM KAU, _NOMIMUSHI_!"

_Happy Ending_.

* * *

**A/N:** hyaaa akhirnya selesai! Badan jadi pegel-pegel ahahaha  
maaf ye OOC teehee~

Yosh~ gratulerer med dagen Izaya Orihara dan Ono Daisuke~

Sunday, 4 May 2014


End file.
